


Hidden talents

by Nicoforlife



Series: watcher phil [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Watcher Charles | Grian, watcher phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: It's hard to make technoblade fear you.Unless of course, your grian
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Phil Watson
Series: watcher phil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021165
Comments: 42
Kudos: 211





	Hidden talents

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was never said that Grian was good at PvP.

He was average at best, weapons seeming clunky and hard to use in his hand. The only exception to this being with a trident, but even then his skill was mediocre.

The same could be said about Philza. Though his skill was above average, no weapon seemed fit for how he fought.

The reasoning for this was actually fairly simple.

Training.

The two had been hard wired to not use any typical weapon seen in most competitions or even worlds.

The closest they had was a trident.

And what they could cheat in.

Techno had, on many occasions, tried to fight Phil when he had said prefered weapon.

It looked like a walking stick at first; smooth dark oak with winding languid lines decorating it.

Phil had Techno on his back, sword on the other side of the clearing, in five seconds flat with the thing at his throat

It was the only time Techno had looked at his father and understood why people called him the Angel of Death.

It was kind of scary. His fathers eyes were cold and blank, like he wasn't looking at his son but some kind of bothersome insect.

They had changed in a second. Phil helped him up saying sorry for being so harsh, eyes warm and loving as if some switch had flipped.

Everytime it was the same: Phil would have Techno down in seconds with that look, Techno never having enough time to react, not even able to understand how he got into that position other than a few bruised spots on his limbs.

Phil stopped accepting Technos requests for a duel after a while, the sad look in his eye enough for Techno to accept it.

And then Grian.

Grian for all it was worth, sucked at spareing. It was too easy for Techno to over power and have him on the ground.

The other always laughed proclaiming he was happy with that sibling bonding.

Grian didn't visit often. His siblings’ and father's birthdays, holidays, and his own birthday were the only guaranteed days the blond would show up.

It was Grian’s birthday when Technos slight fear of his father shifted to include his eldest brother.

Phil had asked for his present to be last and as he brought it out, Techno felt both confusion and concern rise in his throat.

It looked like a walking stick made of carefully polished spruce with lines of some other language etched into it.

A twin to Phil’s own staff.

He saw Grian’s eyes light up with glee.

“Spare? Please?”

He watched as Phil chuckled and nodded gesturing for the other boys to follow as Grian dashed out to the yard, his family trailing behind.

Techno thought that Phil would have him on the ground in five seconds flat.

Instead he watched as at five seconds, Grain’s newly acquired staff cracked against Phil’s own.

And he watched as the two danced.

It was quick and strange, an odd style of fighting that was hard to keep up with, the twos wings flaring and shifting a counter balance of sorts as they fought. Their eyes were hard and focused, the only sounds coming from them was the faint cracks and clicks of wood meeting wood. Their steps made no noise, their fluttering wings caused no winds.

It was terrifying.

For ten minutes, he and his two younger brothers watched Phil and Grian dance, before finally Phil somehow knocked Grain’s weapons away, knocked him onto his back, and had the end of his staff at the others throat.

“I’m so damn rusty,” he heard Grian laugh. “I didn't even last that long! I thought you'd be out of shape Phil!”

And he watches the cold fade from their eyes, watches warmth and love rush back in like a tidal wave as Phil helps him up.

“I am, just not as much as you.”

Those words sunk into his skull. That dance? That show of power and knowledge and pure fighting perfection? They considered it rusty: clumsy, incomplete, not their best.

Techno would have to make sure it was never said Grian was bad at PvP; for other people's own sake of what would happen should his older brother take the claim personally.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment it fuels me.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, as nicoforlifetrue!


End file.
